


Oblivious

by Jessica92



Series: Should’ve Been Us [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian is jealous of Mickey's friend, when he shows up at their Vegas hotel will Ian be able to keep his cool?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first attempt at a longer story hope it goes well

It’s hot. God is it fucking hot. It is the peak of summer and here he is walking in the middle of the desert. How did everything get so fucked up? This was supposed to be a nice getaway for the couple on Mickey’s boss’s dime. A little romantic rendezvous to a place neither had been before. Instead Ian is walking on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in Las Vegas Nevada. They should have stayed home. Fuck trying to be romantic and shit. Nothing good came of this trip and now he is probably going to die of thirst. 

“Fucking prick” Ian grumbled as he walked, dirt crunching under his feet. Mickey had really pissed him off this time. If Mickey had just listened instead of dismissing him, they could be at their hotel right now. Ian continued to stomp down the side of the road mumbling about his boyfriend. Would he stay with said boyfriend? Probably, but what other option is there. He loved the asshole. Maybe he was acting a bit childish but dammit he was right! Ian knew deep down that he was right. Mickey wasn’t willing to listen so Ian did the first thing that came to mind, he screamed until he pulled over the car. He regrets it now as sweat begins to trail down his back and into his jeans. He wasn’t ready to turn around though so he pressed on. Ian paused squinted his eyes and glanced around. There was nothing in sight. No gas station, motels, not even one of those weird places that sell shady beef jerky claiming to be the best. All Ian could see for miles was dirt, cacti, and random desert creatures. He was going to have to go back. Turn around, find Mickey, and apologize. He wasn’t actually ready to die and the vulture that has been flying overhead is making him nervous. Ian turned back and headed the way he had come. He had walked about five minutes until a thought struck him hard. He didn’t need to apologize. Mickey was wrong and he was right. If walking in the blazing heat is what he had to do to prove it, then that is what Ian would do. 

***Two Weeks Ago***

“Ian” Mickey called after walking through the door. “Gallagher!”

“I’m in the bedroom Mick” Mickey walked into the bedroom and found Ian folding some laundry. He smiled at how domestic and adorable his boyfriend could be.

“Aww honey you shouldn’t have” He teased walking over and giving Ian a quick kiss. 

“Well, I wasn’t the one who was supposed to be doing it” He stated pointedly. “But you know my lazy fucking boyfriend won’t do it and I ran out of underwear” 

“You could always go commando. You know easy access” Mickey said with a cheeky grin. 

“Whatever Mick” He threw a pair of wadded up socks at him. “So…any news about the promotion?” Mickey sighed and looked down at his hands feigning disappointment. 

“I didn’t get it. They said maybe next year.” 

“WHAT!” Ian shouted crumpling the shirt he had been folding into a ball. “That is bullshit! After all the shit you have done for that shop. They were floundering before you went there. I am gonna go talk some sense into them. I’m fucking gonna…” He began to charge out of the room when Mickey grabbed him by the arm. 

“Whoa whoa man calm down. I was just fucking with you” He chuckled while Ian stared daggers into him. “I got it. Well a couple people did, but I am definitely one of them”

“Bitch! What the fuck Mickey” He shoved Mickey away and once again began folding laundry. “That wasn’t fucking funny douchebag. I was ready to go full on hulk smash” 

“I know. That’s what is hilarious about the whole thing. Your reaction was fucking priceless” He went and lay on the bed propped up on his elbow. 

“Screw you Mick” Ian looked at Mickey realizing he had no intentions of helping with the laundry. “You could help me fold the rest of this shit you know. Make it go quicker” 

“Oh I know, but you enjoy it so much I just thought” He stopped seeing Ian giving him the chin. “Alright come on” He stood up behind Ian and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. “Don’t be fucking angry ok? I’m sorry for teasing you or whatever” He turned Ian around so that they were facing each other. Cradling Ian’s face between his hands, he gave him a kiss. “Don’t be pissed at me. We are supposed to be celebrating. I haven’t even gotten to tell you the best fuckin part about this promotion” Mickey smirked and raised his eyebrow waiting for Ian to respond. 

Ian finally gave in with a sigh. “What’s the best part Mick?”

“We’re going to fucking Vegas baby!” 

“For reals? When?” Ian’s grin almost split his face. He had wanted to go on a vacation but they never seemed to have the extra money. 

“Two weeks. The big bosses want us to have some fucking team building bullshit. They think casinos and booze will bring us closer together. I get a plus one and since Iggy’s busy…” He trailed off backing up as Ian began to stalk towards him. He walked until his back hit the wall. Ian placed his hands on either side of the wall caging Mickey there. Ian swiped his bottom lip with his tongue and Mickey followed the movement. 

“Have I told you yet how proud I am of you Mickey?” He questioned leaning in and peppering light kisses on Mickey’s neck. Ian snaked his hand down Mickey’s side stopping to squeeze his ass. 

Mickey breath hitched “No not yet, thought you would have rude ass motherfucker” The venom in his voice was barely there as his boyfriend continued to suck hickeys into his neck. 

Ian pulled away and looked Mickey in the eyes. “I’m really fucking proud of you Mickey” He crashed his lips hard against Mickey’s. 

***Three Days Later***

Ian stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if he should change his shirt. The green Henley was nice of course but did he wear it too often? Ultimately he decided he liked his outfit and went to go work on his hair. While he was maneuvering his hair to sit just right, he heard Mickey enter the room. 

“Damn princess how long does it take you to get ready?” Mickey asked clearly impatient. 

“Mick this doesn’t just happen. It takes time to look this good” Ian stood back and took one final look. Yep, he looked damn good. 

“Whatever man” Mickey said sitting on the bed to put on his shoes. “We are only going to some dive bar with some of the guys from work. You don’t have to fuckin impress anyone. Besides you could wear ratty clothes and still look better than the fat fucks from my job.” 

Ian walked over and gave Mickey a peck on the cheek. “Thanks Mick. You ready?”

“Of course I’m fucking ready, been waiting on your ass for the past hour” He said walking out the door while Ian trailed behind him shaking his head. 

*******

They got to the bar about midnight. It was surprisingly empty for a Friday night. Mickey led the way to a group of 4 guys. 

“Hey Mick we didn’t think you were going to show” said one of the guys. 

“Yea well we would’ve been here fuckin sooner but this one over here takes forever to get ready.” Mickey laughed and accepted all the handshakes and bro hugs thrown at him. He seemed to be pretty popular at his shop. “Guys this is my boyfriend Ian, Ian this is Casey, Ryan, Taylor, and Aiden.” 

While Mickey spouted their names off each guy shook Ian’s hand. He tried his best to remember them but about two minutes later he had forgotten who was who. After the introductions Ian began a conversation with Ryan; he had been nice enough to remind Ian of his name again. He was interesting. Ian could see why Mickey liked hanging with the guy. While they were talking he heard Mick laugh and glanced over to see what was so funny. Mickey was standing with a young Johnny Depp look alike. He wracked his brain and remembered his name was Aiden. Mickey was laughing at something Aiden had said. Suddenly Ian got a jealous pang. Mickey was his boyfriend and he didn’t like how fucking close Aiden was standing to him. Ian shook himself from his train of thought. Yes Mick was his boyfriend, but he trusted him and he looked to be having fun. Ian knew that sometimes he could be a drama king so he focused in on his conversation with Ryan. 

“So I told them that if they really wanted their car to be fuckin perfect they needed a new wheel bearing. They got all pissy and thought I was just trying to make them pay more money and shit.” Ryan went on and on about his car repair story. It was boring. He listened to enough of these stories from Mickey. Ian needed a drink. He wasn’t supposed to drink on his meds but Ryan didn’t need to know that. He excused himself from the conversation and went to the bar. 

“Can I get a water please?” Ian turned around sipping his ice water. More people had shown up and the bar was in full swing. Ian scanned the crowd for his boyfriend. He spotted him sitting at a table talking to Aiden and another guy, Casey maybe? He sat there and watched their interactions for a bit. Something about the way they were sitting rubbed Ian the wrong way. That’s when he noticed fucking Aiden was sitting so close to Mickey that every so often his knee would bump him. It probably didn’t mean anything but it bothered Ian. Why wasn’t his boyfriend doing anything about it? Moving over or something? Taylor came and started talking to him effectively stopping his staring.

Taylor was a middle age father of four. He was talking about his son’s little league team. As much as Ian loved kids, Taylor was boring him. He tried to pretend he was paying attention yet again scanning the crowd for Mickey. He spotted him playing darts with Aiden. He watched as Aiden handed Mick the darts, his hand lingering for longer than necessary. Why was Aiden only talking to his boyfriend? Isn’t he friends with the other guys here? Aiden was really starting to aggravate him. During the conversation that seemed to never end Mickey showed up. 

“Gallagher, where the fuck have you been all night? I thought you might want to play some darts or somethin” Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian’s waist and pulled him against his side. 

“Hey Mick I was just giving you some time with your friends. Besides Taylor and I were talking about Mason’s little league game coming up. Right Taylor?” Taylor nodded his head pleased Ian had been paying attention. 

“Oh yea cause that is riveting conversation” Mickey scoffed while downing his beer. “Come on, come play some fucking pool with me and Aiden” 

Ian crossed his arms. He didn’t want to do shit with Aiden. Something seemed off with the guy. 

“No I’m good babe. I will catch you on the next game” Ian sat down at the bar and ordered a soda. 

“Alright Gallagher whatever you want man” Mickey said as he made his way over to the pool table. Ian wanted to watch. He didn’t like Aiden but now he needed to have more of a reason. He was sure if he watched he would find one. 

The game seemed innocent enough to an outsider but Ian was paying extra attention. He noticed the lingering glances from Aiden, the touches that lasted too long when they exchanged the pool cue. Honestly what self-respecting bar only had one fucking pool cue? Ian was sure he caught Aiden glancing at Mickey’s ass. He had had enough. He was breaking up their game. 

Ian walked over to see Aiden sink the 8 ball and winning the game. 

“Rematch” Mickey shouted. “I demand a fucking rematch”.

“What so I can spank you again? I guess if you don’t mind losing”. Aiden teased Mickey while he began to rack up the balls for a new game. Mickey glanced over and saw Ian standing with his arms crossed. He looked pissed but Mickey couldn’t think of a reason why. He walked the few feet to Ian. 

“Something fuckin wrong Gallagher? You look kinda pissed” He asked taking a sip of his drink. 

“Nah Mick everything’s good. So how long have you known Aiden?” 

“A couple months. He only started at the shop a few months back”

“Oh well that is nice isn’t it. Does he have a girlfriend...boyfriend maybe?” Ian asked trying for nonchalance and failing. 

“Well you know what Ian, I didn’t fucking ask. It’s his business. But I am pretty sure he isn’t fucking gay so you can calm down” Mickey had no sense of a gaydar. Ian was surprised that he even realized that he himself was gay. 

“Fuck off Mick, I am just making conversation. We gonna play pool or what?” Ian asked walking to the table. Sometimes it was annoying that Mickey could see through him so easily. 

“Whatever man” he chuckled. “Hey Ian wants to play too. Him and I can be a team since you fuckin won last time” He said to Aiden.

“So you’re saying that I am so awesome that you need your boyfriend to help try to beat me?” Aiden took the first shot pocketing a solid. “I’m solids”

“You wish bitch. I could beat you on my own” Mickey said shooting and pocketing one ball then another. The game went on like this. Mickey and Ian taking turns while Aiden and Mickey trash talked each other. Ian mostly stood back and observed. Aiden seemed to keep coming up with reasons to touch Mickey. Mickey would make a shot and Aiden would hi five or pat him on the back. When Ian made a shot Aiden didn’t do shit. At one point Mickey made a particularly difficult shot and Aiden slapped his ass. The motherfucker slapped _his_ boyfriend’s ass. He had to hold himself back from shoving the pool cue up his ass. How could Mickey not see that this guy is flirting? He can’t be that oblivious could he? Ian thought about it and yea he could. When Aiden went to the restroom he confronted Mickey. You know what his boyfriend did? Absolutely nothing! He said Ian was overreacting. Like hell he was overreacting. He knew flirting when he saw it. He used to have to pretend to flirt at the Fairytale all the time. He almost perfected the act! 

“You guys didn’t cheat while I was taking a leak did you” Aiden joked when he got back from the restroom.  


"Fuck no we didn’t. We are kicking your ass fair and square. I ain’t no fuckin cheater” 

“I like that” Aiden winked while lining up his shot. 

Ian looked between Mickey and Aiden. This piece of shit was getting bolder. He knew they were a couple and the asshole had no problem flirting with Mickey. Ian glanced at Mickey imploring him to understand this guy was flirting. He just laughed while Ian was handed the pool cue. He still didn’t see it. What the fuck? Did Aiden need to have a sign that read ‘hey I’m flirting’? Ian shot and missed. 

“Uhh you are supposed to make the shot. We are trying to fuckin win here” Mickey teased bumping his shoulder against Ian’s. 

“Yea Ian that was a lousy shot” Aiden joined in the teasing. Ian just glared at him and excused himself to the restroom. 

Ian walked out of the restroom and what he saw had him seeing red. Aiden was behind his boyfriend bent over showing Mickey how to line up his shot. His hand was on Mickey’s hand moving the cue forward and backward. He was holding his hand there for longer than needed. Ian was furious. This fucking douchebag was all over his oblivious boyfriend! Ian didn’t think about his action, he reacted. He stomped over and grabbed Aiden to spin him around then punched him hard in the face. 

“Ian what the fuck!” Mickey shouted helping Aiden up from the ground. 

“Jesus really Mick? Me! What about Aiden? He was all over you! I didn’t do anything about it all night, but I’m not gonna stand around while this asshole blatantly flirts with you” Ian defended not feeling the least bit sorry. 

“Goddamnit! I told you that Aiden isn’t gay. You’re overreacting. You can’t just go punching my coworkers Ian. I could get fired” Mickey helped Aiden into a chair. “Aiden you alright man?” Ian rolled his eyes. He could not believe Mickey was concerned about the asshole. 

“Fuck…yea I’m ok. You have a mean right hook” He said looking at Ian. 

“He does, sometimes though he doesn’t know when to not throw it” Mickey glared at Ian. Ian was unapologetic. In fact he looked furious with Mickey. “I’m really sorry man. I hope he didn’t fuck you up too bad”

“Nah, if I couldn’t take a punch I wouldn’t live in the south side. It’s all good dude” Ian was annoyed. Aiden had been flirting all night but now he was the one who looked like the asshole. 

“Ok cool. I’m gonna take him home cause apparently he doesn’t know how to fucking behave himself” Mickey fist bumped Aiden and said his goodbye to the other guys. He started walking with Ian trailing behind. Mickey was silent until they got off the El and were walking to their apartment.  
“I can’t believe you fucking did that Ian. What the hell man?” Mickey said lighting up a cigarette. 

“Mickey, he was flirting with you. Why can’t you see that? There was touching, the lingering looks, and the whole showing you how to shoot. Jesus Mick what did he need to do tell you straight out he was flirting?” He took the cigarette from Mickey and stole a drag. 

“Are you fucking shitting me Gallagher? How many times do I got to tell you Aiden is straight. We are only friends. The only person I want fuckin me is you, even though you annoy the fuck out of me sometimes” Mickey inserted the key into the door of their apartment. They walked in and Ian shut the door. He went to walk away when Ian grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the door. 

“I’m happy to hear you only want me fucking you cause I am the only one who will ever again. You are _mine_ Mikhalio” He said trailing his lips along Mickey’s neck. “Not Aiden’s or any other asshole who thinks they can have you. Do you understand?” He was crowding Mickey against the door pulling back just enough to meet his gaze.

“Fuucck you think you own me Gallagher?” He stared him down then sighed. “Aiden was not…” Mickey was interrupted by Ian crashing his lips against his own. The kiss was urgent and passionate. Ian grabbed Mickey’s shirt and lifted it over his head. Ian leaned down and started sucking hickeys into his skin. He made sure to pay attention to each nipple. Mickey was letting out little moans as Ian marked him. He made his way back up to Mickey’s neck then to his mouth. He started to devour Mickey’s mouth again. Their tongues were in a battle, both trying to overpower the other. They started to head toward their bed stripping their clothes along the way. When they finally got to the bed he pushed Mickey down roughly. He looked down at Mickey, laying on his back, in all his naked glory.

“Jesus Mick you are so fucking sexy” he growled. “I’m gonna show you who you belong to. So you won’t want to go to anyone else” 

“Shit Ian I already said I don’t want anyone else. You can get so fucking weird sometimes” Mickey wanted to sound more firm but his words came out breathy. He actually loved when Ian got jealous. It turned him on and the sex was always amazing. 

“I just don’t like other people touching what’s mine” Before Mickey could respond Ian engulfed his cock. He started bobbing his head up and down focusing on the tip before sliding back down. The sound of Mickey’s moans were echoing in the room. While Ian was working his boyfriend’s cock he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He lubed up one of his fingers and put it in Mickey’s hole. 

“Fuuccck” Mickey moaned arching of the bed.

“Feel good baby?” Ian asked pulling off and adding another finger. “You know I can only make you feel this good” Mickey only groaned in response. “That’s what I thought” Ian grinned then added another finger. He took Mickey into his mouth again and bobbed a couple more times. When Mickey felt nice and loose Ian pulled out his fingers and off his cock. Mickey whimpered from the loss.

“Don’t worry Mick I am gonna take care of you” He said lubing up his own dick. 

“Need you Ian” Mickey looked wrecked and Ian wasn’t even inside of him yet. Ian was getting drunk on the power. _He_ made Mickey feel that way. _He_ was the only one inside of him nobody else. Mickey was _his_. Ian lined up and began to ease into Mickey. Mickey felt so fucking good wrapped around him. He would stay inside him forever if he could. They both groaned when he finally bottomed out. Ian slowly started to move in and out of Mickey. 

“Jesus fuck Mick you feel so good.” When Mickey started to meet his thrust Ian picked up the pace. 

“Fuck Ian…harder” Mickey begged.

“Whatever you want” He flipped Mickey over so he was facedown ass up on the bed. He started to pound into Mickey. He was searching for that little bundle of nerves inside Mickey. He thrust a few more times until he found it. 

“Right there! Holy shit” Mickey shouted. Ian could tell he was getting close. It was good too cause he was close as well. He pulled up Mickey so he was seated in his lap. He continued to slam into him. He reached around and began to jerk him in time with his thrust. Mickey was coming undone but Ian wanted more. 

“Tell me Mick, who do you belong to?” Ian said to Mickey nipping his earlobe. Mickey only whined in response. “Come on Mick tell me” He slowed his hand down on his cock to get Mickey to talk. 

“Fuck you, I belong to you Ian” Mickey panted and licked his lips. 

“Damn right” Ian said beginning to move his hand at a hurried pace. “You’re mine” Ian used his free hand to turn Mickey’s head for a sloppy kiss. Mickey returned the kiss with enthusiasm until he felt that familiar heat building. 

“I’m close” 

“Come for me Mickey” He whispered in his lover’s ear. Mickey came with a guttural cry. He fell forward onto the bed gasping for air. 

“MINE!” Ian came with a shout. He pulled out of Mickey and rolled onto the bed. They both lay basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Ian eventually got up to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself and then walked over to clean up Mickey. He climbed into bed with his boyfriend pulling him close. 

“That was fucking amazing. Do you feel better now?” Mickey was lying on Ian’s chest looking up at him.

“Matter of fact I do. I think I showed you who owns that ass” Ian said pecking Mickey. 

“You’re so possessive sometimes man.” Mickey chuckled. 

“Yea well you’re mine” Ian growled. 

“I’m yours” Mickey said before they drifted to sleep. 

 

***Present*** 

After landing at the airport, getting their luggage, and picking up the rental car, they were finally driving to their hotel. They had decided to visit the Hoover Dam but they needed to check in first. While Mickey drove Ian admired all the strip had to offer. It was quite busy even though it was only 10am. He couldn’t wait to see everything when it was lit up. He had heard about the strip being bright and exciting at night. All the stores and hotels illuminated from the many glittering lights. He hoped it wouldn’t disappoint. The hotel Mick’s company booked was the Excalibur. It was King Arthur themed and looked like a big castle. They parked the car then headed into the hotel. They looked around and found the sign pointing to the check in desk. As they made their way they glanced around trying to soak everything in. There were endless slot machines, music playing, and the smell of cigarettes permeated the air. The hotel was bustling with people all seeming in a hurry to get somewhere. The couple finally got to the check in line. Three couples were ahead of them but thankfully it only took about 15 minutes to get through the line. They got their hotel key and headed up to their room. A woman stopped Mickey to ask if he wanted to purchase tickets to see a show. The look he gave the woman had her backing away as quickly as she approached. Ian sometimes forgot how people reacted to his boyfriend. He tried to act tough at all times but Ian knew him better than that. He could see past the layers of anger he tried to hide behind. He had always seen the wonderful man on the inside. They rode the elevator up to the ninth floor and found their room. 

“Holy shit Mickey this place is nice” Ian said looking at the hotel room. The room wasn’t the fanciest place but it was definitely nicer than their apartment. The carpet and walls were simple but clean. There was a dresser with a big screen TV in front of an enormous king size bed. Ian couldn’t wait to try that out. The bathroom had a marble top sink and a walk in shower. All in all the hotel room was great especially because it was free. 

“It’s alright Gallagher. Feel like the big bosses could’ve fuckin booked us a nicer hotel but whatever. Those rich assholes want to watch their wallets get fatter. They can’t do that if they spend all their fucking money” Mickey said putting all their toiletries in the bathroom. 

“Hey we are still gonna check out the Hoover Dam right?” Ian said lounging on the soft as a cloud bed. Mickey came over and lay on the bed facing Ian. 

“Of course we are. You fuckin wanted to right? Did you change your mind?” 

“Hell no I want to see it. Who knows the next time we are gonna be in fucking Nevada? Might as well check it out while we’re here right” 

“Right” Mickey said with a devious smile while moving to hover over Ian on the bed. He started peppering kisses on Ian face first his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead, and lastly his lips. Ian loved when Mickey was being sweet like this. Don’t get him wrong he liked him rough too but sweet Mick was always a treat. The sweet soft kisses quickly turned into a rough hungry make out session. Their hands started to grab desperately at each other’s clothes. They managed to remove their shirts throwing them haphazardly around the room. Ian’s hands roamed down and grasped his boyfriend’s bubble butt firmly. He started to grind his hard on against Mickey’s. 

“We don’t have time for this Ian” Mickey said turning his neck to give his boyfriend better access. 

“What” Ian said as he continued to grind his pelvis and suck hickey’s into Mickey’s neck. 

“We don’t have fuckin time. Not if you want to go to the Hoover Dam” He pulled away sitting up.

“Jesus Mick you fucking started this” He whined reaching his hands into Mickey’s pants grabbing onto his fleshy cheeks. “Come on I’ll be quick” He started undoing his boyfriend’s pants. 

“Ok maybe we got a little time” Honestly when did Mickey ever really say no to Ian? 

*******

When they were sated and dressed they made their way down to the lobby. The Hoover Dam was about 45 minutes from The Excalibur. There were options for tours or helicopter rides but they just wanted a picture. Ian was going to take a selfie with Mickey even if he didn’t know it yet. While they were walking through the casino they pasted the check in desk and Ian froze. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me?” Ian was staring toward the check in line. 

“What’s wrong” Mickey asked following the direction of Ian’s glare. Right away he noticed what stopped Ian in his tracks. Aiden was standing in line waiting to get his hotel key. Mickey had known he was coming but hadn’t thought to tell Ian. He didn’t feel like having a pointless fight over the whole jealousy thing. He loved Ian jealous and possessive, it was hot as fuck. Aiden though was his friend and he didn’t think he would appreciate another punch to the face. “Come the fuck on Gallagher” He said tugging on the redhead’s arm, he wouldn’t budge an inch.

“Mickey what the fuck, why didn’t you tell me he was gonna be here?” 

“I didn’t think it was that important” Mickey explained pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “Gotta love Vegas” He said taking the first drag. 

“Wasn’t that important? Jesus” Ian said running his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn’t going to let Aiden have this. Just cause that asshole was there too didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy their time. They didn’t even have to talk to him. In fact they weren’t going to. Aiden could fuck off. He would be damned if his boyfriend would spend time with him. So it was decided, he would keep his mouth shut and have a good time with Mickey. Today was going to be a great day and that’s that. He looked over and grinned at the brunet. “You’re right Mick let’s go” Ian reached over and plucked the cigarette from his lips to take a drag. 

The drive to the Hoover Dam was uneventful. After they parked the two men got out of the car to take in the sights. 

“Damn that’s a big dam” 

“Oh my god Gallagher you’re such a fuckin dork sometimes” Mickey joked snapping a few pictures with his phone. 

“Ouch words hurt ya know” Ian grabbed his chest like he had been stabbed in the heart. He walked over to Mickey and took out his phone to take a selfie. He made sure to get his face with the dam in the background. One selfie down just two more to go. He had plans for three selfies, one of himself, one with him and Mick, and last but definitely the best a kissing selfie. “Mickey come here. Let’s take a selfie” Mickey although reluctant made his way over to Ian. 

“Gallagher why do you always insist on selfies?” Ian made sure they were both in the frame and snapped a photo. He had a wide grin on his face while Mickey had his signature smirk. It was beautiful and was going to be framed when they got home. “Alright if we’re fucking done here” He tried walking away but was grabbed by Ian.

“One more babe please”

“We already took one how many fuckin ways can you take a stupid selfie?”

“Come on I just want a kissing selfie”

“Fuck..a kissing selfie. Why do I always give you what you fucking want?” He turned toward Ian getting ready. 

“Because you fucking love me that why” Ian laughed. He leaned forward then pressed his lips against Mickey’s and snapped a photo. It was only supposed to be a simple peck but soon turned heated. Hands in hair and tongues fighting to conquer each other. They heard giggling from a little girl that brought them back down to Earth. They peeled their lips apart and smoothed their hair. Ian looked at their selfie and thought it was amazing. They looked so in love in the photo. The kissing selfie was absolutely the way to go. 

“Alright man let’s hit up the gift shop. I want to look at all the dumb shit there. Maybe we’ll see something we can’t fuckin live without” Ian chuckled then followed his lover into the gift shop. 

*******  


“So Mick see anything you can’t fuckin live without?” Ian said trying on some sunglasses. “What you think? Can I live without these?” 

“Gallagher those are the ugliest fucking sunglasses I have ever seen. Put those back please before my eyes melt” 

“Geez you’re such a drama king sometimes” Ian snickered and put the sunglasses back. They weren’t ugly but whatever he didn’t need them. He made his way through the shop before he spotted something he absolutely needed. “Yes! We need to buy this. Carl is gonna fucking love it!” Ian said holding up a t-shirt that read ‘This is my Dam T-shirt’ He checked the price tag $29.00.

“You really wanna buy it for the kid? How much is it?” Mickey questioned thinking anything over $10 was a rip off. 

“Well you know it is 100% cotton…”

“How much Ian?”

“It’s only $29.00” Ian said quietly

“Only” Mickey threw up his hands “$29.00 for a fucking t-shirt! That’s ridiculous. It’s only that much cause it is at the Hoover Dam gift shop. These places are such fuckin rip offs” He grumbled on as he yanked the shirt from Ian and went to get in line. Ian came to stand beside him. 

“You’re such a grandpa sometimes complaining about prices and shit” He gave Mickey a kiss on the head. “Turns me on” 

“Ok that’s enough of that shit” Mickey laughed and danced out of the way of Ian’s grabby hands. He wasn’t trying to get fucking groped in line at a damn gift shop. 

They were standing in the long line getting antsy. Who knew it would be so busy? Guess a lot of people decided today was the day to go to the Hoover Dam. 

“I gotta take a piss be right back” Mickey left Ian in line in search of the bathroom. By the time he can back Ian still hadn’t reached the front of the line. “Goddamn we really need this fucking t-shirt?”

“Yes we do. We’re almost to the front” It’s true they were almost to the front. It seemed like forever away though. Just when Ian thought he might scream he heard Mickey laughing. He was almost cackling. It was odd. “What’s so funny?” 

“What oh it’s nothing” Mickey said waving off his question. Before Ian had time to push the topic further they reached the cashier. They paid the $29.00 plus tax declining the gift wrapping. That shit was an extra $3. They took the plastic bag and made their way to the car. 

While Mickey was driving back to the hotel Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas was playing through the speakers of the car. The Hoover Dam had been cool but honestly the best thing that had come out of it was the selfies. Ian sat there reflecting on the Hoover Dam when Mickey started laughing again. He first started with a chocked laugh that turned into a full on belly howl. 

“What’s so funny?” Ian asked laughing enjoying his boyfriend’s hysterics. 

“It’s a…it’s fuck” Mickey couldn’t even get a sentence out. Tears were gathering in his eyes. “It’s ah nothing” he cleared his throat “just a joke” He said finally calming down

Ian looked over at Mickey who looked like he had no intentions of telling him what was so goddamn funny. He didn’t get it. Why was Mickey reluctant to tell him a seemingly fucking hilarious joke? “Mickey why won’t you tell me? Seems like it’s funny as hell, please tell me” He turned to flash his pouty face at his boyfriend. He had a hard time resisting a full pout and puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine Gallagher you asked don’t get fuckin pissed at me alright. Ok ‘How do you know when a mechanic has had sex?’”

“How?” 

“Two of his fingers are clean” Ian immediately started laughing at the dirty joke. He didn’t get what the big deal was. Sure it was kinda gross if you think about it, but that’s why you fucking don’t. Why the hush hush from Mickey? “Mick why were you so afraid to tell me that joke? It was funny. You made it seem way fucking worse than it was” 

“I just didn’t want to tell you” Mickey replied quickly. 

“Ok…well where did you hear it?” 

“Work”

“Who told you?” Ian didn’t understand why he was pressing Mickey for information. He just didn’t fucking understand why he tried to hide the joke. It didn’t make any sense. 

“Goddamn Gallagher are we really gonna play fuckin twenty questions right now?” Mickey responded more annoyed than what the situation called for. 

“Fuck Mick why you getting all pissy? What the fuck are you tryin to hide hmm?” Ian responded just as annoyed now. This is stupid. His boyfriend was being ridiculous. 

“Alright I’ll tell you but you can’t get upset” Ian nodded “Aiden told me the joke” Mickey glanced at Ian, his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flared. “Really I fucking said you couldn’t get pissed. That’s why I didn’t fuckin say shit” Mickey huffed and gripped the steering wheel tightly his knuckles turning white. He was waiting to see what Ian would do. Hopefully the redhead would just drop the subject but he didn’t have that kind of luck. Mickey felt eyes on him and turned to see Ian, he kept glancing at him and then out the window. He would open then shut his mouth like he didn’t know where to start. Mickey was praying to anyone that would listen this wouldn’t be a fight. 

“Aiden really, Aiden told you the joke. I was trying hard to ignore him. He was in the hotel lobby I just moved on but I feel like I can’t escape that tool” Ian scowled crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Ian you sound fuckin ridiculous right now. Aiden is one of my best friends…”

“Best friends! Mickey he wants to fuck you” Ian took a deep breath trying to keep himself from shouting. “Whether you believe me or not, I am telling you he wants to fuck you. I don’t want you hanging with him anymore” The tone of his voice showed there was no room for debate. 

“Oh really Gallagher? I put up with this shit at the bar when you fuckin decked the guy, but this is bullshit. You don’t fucking own me and you can’t tell me who I can or can’t be around. And how many fucking time do I need to tell you Aiden is not gay!” Mickey had turned briefly to glare at Ian. 

“Jesus Mickey why are you so goddamn blind huh? Open your fucking eyes! He was basically eye fucking you all night, kept trying to touch you, and don’t get me started on showing you how to shoot pool. Are you really that naïve or do you just like that attention?” Ian had stopped trying not to yell when Mickey decided to turn it into a shouting match. 

“Fuck you, there wasn’t any attention. You are reading too much into all this shit. Why you being such a jealous bitch huh? Jealousy is hot but not if it turns you into a whiny fucking bitch!” Mickey turned up the music signally he was done talking. Ian’s head was spinning. Again Aiden ruined a good time for them. How did this keep happening? How did one person have so much influence? Was he just being a jealous bitch like Mickey said? No, no he saw the touches, the flirting, everything. Just because Mickey couldn’t or wouldn’t see it doesn’t mean it isn’t real. His boyfriend didn’t believe him, would barely listen to him. All of a sudden Ian felt claustrophobic. He didn’t want to be in the car especially with Mickey. 

“Pull over” Ian said softly

“What did you say?” 

“I said pull over” He said with a little more volume. 

“What?” Mickey said thinking he was hearing Ian wrong. He didn’t really expect him to pull over did he? They were in the middle of nowhere. 

“I said pull the fuck over Mickey!” 

“The fuck you shouting for? Gallagher I ain’t fuckin pulling this car over. What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? Jesus I can’t stay in here with you right now. I have to get out” Ian starting grabbing at the door handle.

“Holy shit!” Mickey drove the car off to the side of the road. As soon as the car was stopped Ian jumped out. “Ian you can’t just walk in the middle of the motherfucking desert” 

“Watch me” Ian hissed and slammed the door. He began to stomp off into the nothingness. 

“Fine bitch I will be here when you decide to come back” Mickey shouted as his boyfriend walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's stubborn and Mickey's oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is part 2 of this Vegas journey. Hope you like it

It had been almost 30 minutes since Ian had his bitch fit and stomped off. Honestly Mickey thought that he would’ve turned back and apologized by now, but he hadn’t and he was getting fucking worried. It’s probably about 100 degrees outside and he was sure the redhead would be getting dehydrated. He thought about just sitting and waiting for him to come back but he liked his boyfriend alive. The only solution was to go find his ass. He couldn’t have gotten far. He had long legs sure but he isn’t a fucking cheetah. Mickey stood outside the car having a smoke as he looked at his phone no missed calls, no texts, no nothing. For fuck sakes this whole fight is stupid! Ian blew everything out of proportion and now they’re both wasting their time. They could be back at the hotel banging or gambling, anything other than this. Mickey took the last drag from his cigarette and crushed it underneath his foot. It was time for him to go find Ian. He got back in the car and drove down the long highway searching for his runaway boyfriend. 

Mickey had been driving for ten minutes and still no Ian. He was just about to start panicking when he spotted him walking along the road. Mickey began to pick up speed so he could get to his Ian quicker. He hadn’t noticed how worried he was until he felt the overwhelming feeling of relief. Mickey pulled the car up next to the side of the road and slowed down to Ian’s pace. He rolled down the window so he could talk to him. 

“Hey firecrotch get in the car man” Mickey noticed how red Ian looked and that he was drenched in sweat. It’s too damn hot outside. 

“Go away Mickey” Ian sighed 

“No I’m not going anywhere. You’re gonna die out here. Look at you, you’re covered in sweat and your face almost matches your hair. Get in the fucking car so we can go back to the hotel” 

Ian stops walking and puts his hands on his hips. He turns to look at Mickey “Jesus Mickey I’m still pissed at you. You don’t believe anything I’ve fucking said about Aiden. He wants you! I’m not just some jealous bitch alright. I know what I fucking saw. Think about it Mick do you think I could be right at all?” When Mickey didn’t respond Ian huffed and began walking again. 

“Come on Ian just get in the fuckin car please. We can talk more about this when we get to the hotel” Ian continued to walk on ignoring Mickey. “Goddamnit Ian get in this fucking car right now! Preferably before your ass burns like a motherfucker” Ian froze running his hands through his hair. Something Mickey said seems to strike a chord, made him think enough to stop. 

“Fine Mickey I’ll get in the damn car” Ian got into the car and put on his seatbelt. “Let’s get one thing straight, this isn’t me apologizing. I don’t know what it’s going to take for you to see Aiden isn’t the guy he says he is. But it’s fucking hot and I’m not tryin to die out there” 

“Whatever you say Gallagher” Mickey snickered amused by Ian’s speech. 

Ian glared over at Mickey. Stupid prick didn’t even seem remorseful. It’s like his walking away hadn’t affected him. Ian looked out the window and through clenched teeth said “Just take me back to the hotel” That is exactly what Mickey did. 

*******

The ride back to the Excalibur was a quiet one. Neither man would admit fault in the argument so instead they opted to not say anything. When they stepped into the room Ian immediately went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Mickey shook his head and went to sit on the bed. He heard the shower being turned on and decided he might as well try to nap. He removed his shoes then sprawled out on the king size bed. The bed was extremely comfortable it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Just when Mickey was dozing off his phone dinged. 

“Son of a bitch” Mickey rolled over and grabbed his phone. 

Ryan (5:12pm): _Sup Mick me and the guys are gonna get food and hit up the casino. You in?_

Mickey (5:14pm): _Sounds good man. What time?_

Ryan (5:19pm): _7ish meet at Camelot Steakhouse we got reservations_

Mickey (5:30pm): _Alright cool. Ian’s coming too so make sure there’s a seat for him yea_

Ryan (5:32pm): _Don’t worry we figured you would be bringing your love muffin_

Mickey (5:32pm): _Fuck off *middle finger emoji*_

Right when Mickey had put his phone down he heard the shower turn off. He chewed on his lip wondering if he should go in there and talk to Ian or wait for him to come out. It was probably foggy as hell in there since Ian took fucking scolding showers. Mickey decided to lay back down and wait. He turned over when he heard the bathroom door open. Ian walked out with a towel around his waist his skin still glistening from the water. His hair was wet and tousled from using his fingers as a comb. Mickey followed him around the room with his eyes. He wanted to go over rip that towel off of him and have Ian fuck him. Ian walked to their suitcase then put it on the bed to pick out his clothes. Mickey got up from the bed and began walking toward Ian. He came up behind him and began pulling at his towel. 

“Stop it Mickey. I’m not in the fucking mood” Ian growled

“The fuck Gallagher you’re always in the fucking mood. You pretty much live your life hard for me. One of the things I like about you” Mickey chuckled before snaking his arm around Ian’s waist to palm at his dick. 

“Jesus just stop ok. Don’t want you grabbing at me right now” Ian yanked on a pair of boxer briefs then walked into the bathroom to hang up his towel. He came back into the room plopped down on the bed to pull up his jeans. Mickey stood dumbfounded by the bed watching his boyfriend. What the fuck? Was he really still angry about earlier? He didn’t have a reason to be. He was the one who started it over stupid shit. Sometimes Ian could be so damn dramatic. 

“What’s your problem hmm? You still pissed about earlier?” Mickey crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow. 

“What do you fuckin think Mick?” Ian stood up from the bed and pulled on a turquoise t-shirt. Ian made his way into the bathroom to comb his hair and Mickey followed. As Ian perfected his hair with gel Mickey leaned against the sink. 

“So you’re still pissed. You gonna fuckin get over it anytime soon?” Mickey questioned his tone dripping with annoyance. Ian shrugged his shoulders but didn’t answer. “Really bitch, why you acting like such a girl for?” Mickey grabbed Ian’s shoulder and turned him so they were face to face. 

“Well Mick let me think, I just don’t get why you won’t believe me. Shit not like you’ve been that perceptive when people flirted with you before” Ian walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the chair by the desk. He looked at Mickey standing in front of him awaiting his response. 

“This time is different Ian because Aiden is my friend and he’s not fucking gay! Don’t you think I would have noticed if he was out there fuckin dudes!” He took a deep breath in hopes of calming down “Can you just get over this shit please? We are going to dinner with the guys at Camelot Steakhouse then the casino. I rather us not fucking fight in front of my friends” 

“Is Aiden gonna be there?” Ian asked almost daring Mickey to say yes. 

“Hmm Ian seeing as I work with the fucking guy and he is here probably” Mickey was tired of Ian’s bullshit and was over the conversation. “You gonna fucking go? Yes or no?” He really wanted Ian to say yes but for some reason he despised his friend. 

“No” Ian answered jaw clenched. 

“That it? Just no?” Mickey stared down his boyfriend looking for any indication he might change his mind. There wasn’t any. “Fine be a whiny bitch and pout all night. I’ll go fuckin enjoy myself” He looked at his phone 6:38pm. A bit earlier but he would get a drink at the bar first. “I’m gonna fuck off alright. If you change your mind and decide to grace us with your fuckin presence text me” Mickey shouted over his shoulder then opened the door slamming it on his way out. 

*******

Mickey sat at the bar drinking his Jack on ice waiting for his friends to show up. He lit a cigarette put it between his lips breathing in the nicotine. He was still kinda on edge after his argument with Ian. He wished he would have come with him to dinner. Whatever it was his loss. He was going to have a good time. It was Vegas after all how could he not. 

“Mick what up man?” Ryan came up and pats him on the back one. Mickey turned around and saw Casey and Aiden as well. “Come on the reservation is ready and I’m fuckin starved” They were lead to their table by the hostess. 

“Where’s Ian?” Casey asked sounding genuinely concerned. “He sick or something?” 

“Something like that.” Mickey did not feel like discussing his relationship problems with his friends. They talked about a lot of stuff but relationships usually weren’t one of those things. Sometimes they talked about fucking but Mickey didn’t add much cause they were all straight. “Let’s order some fuckin drinks and stuff our faces. Personally I am hoping to get a steak so rare it moos” Mickey looked at the menu. 

“That’s fucking gross Mick” Aiden said

“Don’t knock it til you try it asshole” Mickey laughed then ordered another Jack on ice. 

Dinner was filled with humongous portions of food, copious amounts of alcohol, and a lot of laughter. Every guy seemed to be enjoying themselves and the night wasn’t even close to being over. Mickey was already riding a tiny buzz but he knew that he was far from drunk. Next they were hitting up the casino. They paid their bill which Mickey thought was way too expensive. The place was good but not that fucking good. At least their company had paid for airfare, room, and other crap he didn’t give a shit about. Mickey only had to pay for food and the rental car. They walked through the common area making their way to the casino. There were slot machines and random games to play but they wanted to play poker. Mickey decided to smoke while they walked. He loved that he could smoke inside without people bitching. Even Ian doesn’t like them smoking in the apartment, says it makes it fucking smell. He was going to take advantage as long as he could. He blew a plume of smoke into the air and turned his head to the right. 

“Hey douchebags over there” Mickey pointed out as he made his way to the table. There were three other people there as well, looked like the game was already underway. Mickey smiled to himself cause he knew he kicked ass at poker. He was about to wipe the floor with these assholes. “What we playing?” 

“Texas Holdem minimal buy in is $50” The casino dealer stated. 

“Shit the place is really trying to bleed me dry. Go ahead fuckin deal me in” Mickey sat down and prepared to play. Aiden, Casey, and Ryan all paid in too. It was a full table which meant that the prize was that more padded. Mickey looked at his cards and knew he had a good chance of winning. He kept his face blank to not show how good of a hand he had. Good thing Ian wasn’t playing with them, he had a shitty poker face. They played a couple hands and drank a few drinks. Mickey was right he was ruling the table. He seemed to be lucky in Vegas despite being unlucky in Chicago. Although his luck was changing lately especially with this promotion. Finally they might not need to scrape by. With the money he makes from his job and Ian’s they could start saving. There were things he wanted that he never thought he would have. He knew that he could but he wanted to be able to afford them not like how he grew up, fighting for everything just to survive. Ian and he had talked about the future things like marriage, buying a house, maybe a kid or two. So yea he was really happy for the promotion and this money he was winning. Mickey would see their trip as a success if he could leave with a couple hundred dollars richer than when they arrived. 

Mickey was $300 up and decided that poker had lost its charm. He wanted to go find a different game while he still had the money. One table could only pay out so much. Shit didn’t just stay going good for too long so he needed a new game. He looked at his friends and started pushing away from the table. They all looked around and did the same. 

“Tired of poker Mick? I don’t know why since you were fucking slaughtering us all” Aiden laughed and lightly punched Mickey in the arm. 

“Don’t be such a fuckin baby. Maybe if you guys knew what the fuck you’re doing you wouldn’t feel the need to bitch” 

“Well what you wanna do then huh?” 

“I was thinking roulette. What you think?” Mickey glanced at all his friends.

“Eh I don’t know dude roulette’s not really my thing. I’m thinking blackjack” Ryan said

“I’m down for blackjack” Casey added.

“Fine fuck you guys” Mickey looked over at Aiden “You gonna go play fucking blackjack too?” 

“Nah Mick I prefer roulette” Aiden looked over to Mickey and smiled. The four friends split into two groups. The duo started their way over to the Roulette table. They stopped though to get a refill. Mickey was afraid he was walking the fine line of being buzzed and being drunk. He needed to stay in the buzz zone cause the drunken one led to losing money. 

“Hey so what happened with Ian” Aiden glanced at Mickey 

Mickey took a drag of his cigarette “What you mean man” 

“Why ain’t he here? You can tell me Mick, we’re friends right?” 

“Yea Aiden we’re friends, which means I can tell you to shut the fuck up about shit you don’t need to know” he growled and downed the rest of his drink. “I need another drink” 

“Ok ok man just thought you might want to talk about it” They walked over to the bar to order another drink. 

“Jack on ice make it a double” He told the bartender. “Why would you think I want to talk about my relationship? Have you met me?” Mickey smiled, grabbed his jack, then threw some bills on the bar top and started walking. Aiden followed close his own beer in his hand. 

“You’re right should have remembered” Aiden grinned “So you ready to lose at roulette”

“Fuck off man” Mickey chuckled “You’re going down” He looked over at his friend and could have sworn the man was blushing. Mickey shook his head and took a sip of his drink. Maybe he should slow down shit was messing with his head. 

They arrived at the roulette table and looked at their options. They placed their bets and hoped that the odds were in their favor. The first spin took both of the men’s money. Mickey decided to place one bet on the color black. He loved that color and it never let him down before. Aiden being the competitive fuck he is placed his bet on red. The roulette was spun and the little ball made its way in a circle stopping on red. Son of a bitch that motherfucker won. They played some more choosing different options. Mickey bet on black, odd numbers, red17, and even zero at one point. He lost more than he won. His $300 winning were starting to miss a chunk that Mickey wasn’t willing to lose. Making the decision that his luck had in fact run out, he stopped playing opting instead to watch Aiden. 

“Aww Mick you giving up?” Aiden teased taking a sip of his second beer. 

“Ain’t giving up just not trying to lose all my fuckin money. Table is biased” Mickey sneered at the table like it actually chose who won each spin. He drank the rest of his jack and when a waitress walked by he ordered another. She came back shortly with his double dose of goodness.

“Call it whatever you want man. Hey how bout you pick the next bet for me” 

“Fuck off man I ain’t gonna pick for you” He scoffed waving off his friend.

“Why the fuck not? Am I not good enough for you?” Aiden replied sarcastically.

“Cause bitch I don’t want you complainin if you lose” 

“I won’t. Just pick something. I’m not afraid to lose a few bucks” 

“Shit alright then do red11” Aiden nodded his head indicating to do what the man had said. The roulette wheel was spin and the little ball dropped. It spun round and round before falling on red11. “No fucking way” Mickey gasped “I played a couple rounds of this and didn’t win shit. I pick it once for you and bam you win just like that” 

“Guess you’re my good luck charm Mickey” Aiden grinned

“Don’t believe in that shit” 

“Fine then pick again. Prove me wrong” Mickey did pick again, and again, and again. He was winning for his friend. Aiden kept on insisting he play for him. He didn’t win every time but he definitely won more than he lost. They made a deal, if Mickey chose for Aiden then his drink would never be empty. Mickey played out his part of the deal and Aiden stayed good on his. Mickey jack was forever filled and he quickly falling into the drunk category. Mickey was feeling pleasantly buzzed almost drunk. He needed to stop drinking and do something else. Aiden nudged him and told him to pick something again. 

“Uh choose evens” Mickey said to his friend downing the last of his drink.

“Nother Mick?” Aiden went to raise his hand for the waitress but stopped when Mickey shook his head. “Holy shit evens! We win again!” Aiden shouted. He smacked Mickey on the back then pulled him in a tight hug. It was odd. It didn’t feel like a bro hug that they usually shared. It felt more like a hug he would share with Ian. Mickey shoved his friend off as nicely as he could. He was probably just being paranoid cause of all the nonsense Ian was spouting all damn day. He needed to stop drinking and calm down cause Aiden wasn’t gay. Mickey took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, no texts, missed calls, no nothing from Ian. It is actually pretty fucking frustrating. Why couldn’t his boyfriend get over this whole jealousy thing? He wanted Ian there with him but no he is up in their hotel room pouting. Mickey wasn’t ready to call it a night yet but he was tired of the casino. 

“Hey fuckin over the casino. Wanna check out the strip?” Aiden nodded his head and texted Casey and Ryan to see if they wanted to join. They decided that they were going to stay at the casino. He and Aiden went and cashed out their winning. Mickey tried to text Ian to see if he wanted to come. The text not surprisingly went unanswered. Fine bitch can stay in the hotel their entire Vegas weekend. Mickey couldn’t find a fuck to give at this point. 

The strip was full of people and those annoying fucks slapping their stack of cards. Honestly why did they think that people would want a card with a naked chick on it. They were definitely barking up the wrong tree handing them to Mickey. Aiden looked at them for a second before dropping them on the ground just like his friend. The entire strip was covered in them. Mickey’s head is still kinda swimmy. He was riding his buzz and it made all the lights that more spectacular. Again he was hit with a tinge of sadness. He wished Ian was here sharing this with him even if they had to take a stupid selfie. As they walked they spotted a couple different stores they stopped in. It was midnight but almost all the shops were still opened. Mickey bought a magnet for their fridge at home. It had the “Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas” sign on it. He knew Ian liked sentimental crap like this and it was only $6. They continued on their way and came across this Icee place. 

“Mick we should get one” Aiden tapped him and started walking into the store.

“Why the fuck would I want to pay $11 for an Icee? I could go to 7/11 and pay a dollar for the same shit” 

“Cause it’s not the same shit. These ones have tequila in them” He grinned and pulled Mickey into the store “Come on I’ll buy” 

“Alright if you’re buying man” 

They each got their large Icees. Aiden got strawberry daiquiri and Mickey opted for the citrus flavored one with patron. He knew he probably shouldn’t drink anymore but this was Vegas. They continued their way on the strip. Mickey took out his phone and started taking pictures. If Ian wasn’t there with them at least he could see the pictures. He brought his phone in front of him and took a selfie just for Ian. God he was so in love with that ginger fuck. He checked his phone one last time, still nothing so he put it back in his pocket. Mickey had drunk more than half of his drink and he knew he was wasted. He looked over at Aiden who didn’t seem anywhere near Mickey’s level. He had barely drunk any of his drink. Why the fuck would he buy it if he wasn’t planning on drinking it?

“Hey why aren’t you drinking?” Mickey’s words were slightly slurred.

Aiden smirked “Oh you know not trying to get drunk” 

“Bitch I’m drunk. Not fair being drunk alone” He smiled and stumbled forward. 

“Don’t worry Mick you won’t be alone for long” Mickey thought that his words had a hidden meaning behind them but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His brain wasn’t working at full capacity.

“Better start drinkin then asshole” He shoved Aiden’s arm harder than he had meant. His friend almost tripped over himself but Mickey caught him. “Woah man you alright” Aiden looked him deep in the eyes. It made Mickey feel weird and not in a good way. He righted his friend and scratched the back of his neck. “Hey uh I think we should head back”

Aiden checked his phone “Dude it’s only one though”

“I don’t care what fucking time it is” Mickey snapped “I’m ready to head back. It’s gonna take like 30 fuckin minutes anyways” 

“Alright man calm down. Let’s head back” Aiden touched Mickey arm trying to lead him. 

“I can still fucking walk. I ain’t that drunk” He said shrugging his arm off. They walked the strip back to the Excalibur. Mickey was feeling uncomfortable with his friend. He had never felt this way around him before. It had to have been Ian. All that bullshit he was saying poisoned his brain towards his friend. Or maybe Ian was right. No that isn’t possible Aiden is not gay. Mickey would have noticed if one of his best friend was gay. It’s the alcohol playing with his brain and making him think stupid shit. Fuck he was ready to get back to the hotel. His buzz was wearing off and he was ready to lay down with his stubborn boyfriend. It took them about 35 minutes to get back to the Excalibur. Although it was 1:37am the hotel was still busy with people. They were playing casino games, checking in, smoking, and some were trying to hook up. Mickey and Aiden got in the elevator and pushed the button to the floor their rooms were on. The company had booked the 4 men on the same floor. Aiden was 3 rooms down from their room. Mickey was pretty sober by now, the walk having a great affect at eliminating his buzz. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as the pair walked down the long hallway to their room. 

“So Mick you enjoying Vegas?”

“Uh yea been fun” Mickey said rubbing his knuckle against his nose. Something still felt off between them. 

“Yea too bad we got those stupid team building exercises tomorrow huh” Aiden laughed knocked Mickey’s shoulder with his own.

“Sure, so this is my room. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then” Mickey turned around and went to use his keycard to open the door.

“Uh Mickey” Aiden called. He turned around and Aiden planted a kiss on his lips. Mickey was shock still. His brain was short circuiting. When he came back to himself he shoved Aiden as hard as he could. The man stumbled and almost fell over.

“What the actual fuck Aiden” He shouted then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “What made you think it was ok to fucking kiss me?” He raised his eyebrows wondering what his excuse would be. 

“I just thought…” Aiden stammered 

“You just thought what hmm? Aiden you’re not gay” 

“Mick think, when the fuck did I ever say that?” 

“I guess I assumed…” Mickey put his hands on his hips. 

“You assumed is right. I never fucking said that. Hadn’t you noticed all the times I was flirting with you huh? I had heard you fighting with Ian about it. You defended me so I thought you liked me how I like you” Aiden reached out and ran his hand down Mickey’s arm. Mickey quickly smacked his hand away. 

“Are you out of your mind? Don’t fuckin touch me. I must be oblivious cause I never noticed the flirting. I don’t like you like that. I love Ian! I have for a long fuckin time now. You need to understand and respect that or we can never be friends. Maybe not even then” 

“Fuck” Aiden looked down gathering himself. “Alright Mickey I get it. I guess I rather have you as a friend then not at all. I’m sorry I didn’t want to make shit weird. Can you do me one favor though?”

“You’re not really in a position to be asking fucking favors but alright?” Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Can you please not tell the guys about this? I don’t care if they know I’m gay or anything I just don’t want them knowing I kissed you. Don’t want them thinking I might put the moves on them” Aiden had put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. 

“Fine but if you ever try shit like this again” He paused. “Well you know how Ian punched you and I stopped him. Next time I won’t, worse I’ll fuckin help him” Aiden understood the threat and nodded walking to his room. 

Son of a bitch Aiden is gay. Ian had been right all along. Fuck he felt like such an asshole. He took a deep breath steeling himself to go in and grovel to Ian. He opened the door and the entire room was dark. He toed of his shoes and went to lay in the bed. He knew he had a lot of apologizing to do but right now he wanted to hold his boyfriend. Mickey got into the bed and felt around for Ian. He didn’t feel anything. He turned on the light and the bed was empty. What the fuck where was Ian. He pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend. After about the fourth ring he answered. 

_“What Mick”_ Ian yelled music blaring in the background. 

_“Where the fuck are you?”_ Mickey could barely hear Ian.

 _“I’m at a club”_ Ian walked outside so the music wasn’t as loud. _“What’d you want Mickey?”_ He sounded annoyed.

 _“I want you to come back to the hotel”_ Mickey said softly.

 _“We gonna talk about what happened earlier?”_

_“Of course I got a lot to fuckin say about that”_

_“I’m sure you do. I’ll be back soon”_ Ian said hanging up the phone before Mickey could reply. 

Fuck he must still be pretty angry. He couldn’t believe that Ian had gone out by himself. It’s not that he didn’t trust him but more like something could have happened. A mugging or a shooting anything like that, they may be fucking south side but Mickey still worried. He decided he might as well shower while he waited for Ian to get back. The shower would help wash away some of the alcohol smell and he wanted to scrub his lips. He still can’t believe Aiden kissed him. Fuck hope shit won’t be weird tomorrow. He isn’t sure how Ian is going to react to the information that he had for him. He couldn’t let him go and kill Aiden. Mickey still worked with the guy and he wasn’t ready to get fired. Goddammit this whole thing turned into a bigger mess than he had wanted. After scrubbing his lips until he felt like the layer of skin Aiden kissed was clean, he got out of the shower. He dried himself off, brushed his teeth, then put on a pair of boxers and a shirt. He walked out and Ian was sitting on the bed waiting for him. 

“Hey” Mickey waved awkwardly going to sit next to Ian on the bed. 

“Hey” Ian said halfheartedly 

“How was your night” He grabbed Ian’s hand but he pulled it away. Ian stood up and put his hands on his hips. 

“It was great Mickey. I fought with you, got bored, then went out by myself and was still pretty damn bored. I wish you would’ve been with me” 

“I wish I would’ve fuckin been there too. Gallagher I believe you” 

“Believe me? About what?” Ian looked like he was confused. 

“Aiden, I believe you about Aiden. Everything you said was true. He is gay and he was flirting. He kissed me tonight and…” Mickey stopped noticing Ian’s murderous glare. 

“WHAT! He kissed you! I am going to fucking kill him. What room is he in?” Ian turned to stomp off but Mickey grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed. 

“Sit down. You can’t go murdering my coworkers and shit. It’s ok if he tries something again then you can kill him. I’m sorry Ian. I should have believed you. You’re not a jealous bitch” Mickey traced small circles on Ian’s hand. 

“You’re right you shoulda believed me. You should always fuckin believe me. Honestly just accept that I am and will forever be right” Ian had a wide grin on his face. 

“You’re right Ian you are always right” Mickey leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Except when you’re wrong bitch” Mickey yelp when Ian pinched his side. 

“For reals though Mick you really fucked me up. I knew what I saw and you wouldn’t believe me. You made me feel like a drama king” Mickey raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Alright alright sometimes I can be a bit dramatic but this time I had a right” 

“I know baby and I am sorry” He cradled Ian’s cheek in his hand and Ian leaned into it. “Next time I will try to listen more” He kissed him softly. Ian placed his hand over Mickey’s and entwined their fingers then moved them to the bed. 

“How bout next time you don’t question it. You have a shitty gaydar and suck at knowing if someone is flirting with you. Just trust me when I tell you an asshole is flirting with you” 

“Hey my gaydar isn’t that shitty” Mickey scoffed. Ian laughed falling back onto the bed. “Bitch you laughing at me?” He smacked his boyfriend’s side. 

“Fuck yea I am. I think saying your gaydar is shitty is generous. You gaydar is pretty much nonexistent” Ian was still in hysterics. He didn’t really think his joke was that funny. It was probably the release of all the stress and tension he has had the past couple weeks. Mickey believed him and he was right. He knew it. He fucking knew it! It was nice to hear his boyfriend admit it as well. He was going to have to look out for Aiden but he could kick his ass if needed.

“Alright chuckles reel it back in” He lay down next to Ian and turned on his side using his elbow to prop himself up. Ian turned to face him. “So am I forgiven?” He said meekly. Ian reached over and rubbed up and down Mickey’s side. 

“Of course Mick I can never stay mad at you for long. Especially cause you have the best ass I have ever seen and I would like to keep it” Ian grabbed Mickey’s ass and pulled him closer. He slotted their lips together and pulled Mickey on top of him. The couple rolled around in bed switching positions while making out until they needed to catch their breath. Ian reached over to turn off the light. They scooted themselves up to the head of the bed lying on the same pillow with Ian spooning Mickey. They basked in each other’s presence feeling better than they have since the whole Aiden incident. Ian began rubbing up and down Mickey’s thigh. 

“Goddamn Gallagher stop poking me with that thing” Mickey laughed subconsciously pushing his ass into Ian’s hard cock. 

“Hey what can I tell ya other than you were right, I definitely live my life hard for you” Ian moved so he was hovering over Mickey and began kissing his boyfriend finally starting to enjoy Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. What you liked or what you didn't. I can take criticism as long as it isn't too mean ;)  
> If you want come follow me on tumblr: jessicah92 I'll follow back  
> Also if you have Facebook: Let's Be Shameless...Shamelessly is a group where I'm one of the admins.  
> Once again thank you for taking the time to read :D


End file.
